The Vampire's Child
by FangAKat
Summary: I know that your thinking. "Vampires? Again? It's probably like that Twilight crap." Dude, trust me in this: Twilight can be burned in the pile of bull shit where it belongs. THIS story is about Fang, a teen vampire just trying to get through his school life when Max, a human girl, comes into his school for creatures of the mystic realms. FAX! EGGY! GUDGE! (- no weird age diff) ;)
1. Nick 'Fang' Walker

As Nick woke up on that dark early morning he had no idea how the beginning of that new school year would change his life.

·~·

Nick

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button on my alarm clock. looking at the time I pulled the covers back over my head only to throw them to the end of the bed when I realized what day it was.

Inwardly groaning, I tumbled out of bed and into the bathroom that was joined between my brother's and my room.

Both doors on each side of the bathroom slammed open at the same time and I came face to face with my fraternal twin James.

"You got first shower yesterday. I get first today."

"Yeah, I got the shower first cause your nocturnal, and I'm not, nimsquat."

"So?"

"We are going to have a problem aren't we?"

"Yupp."

"Fine, you go first today but we'll switch every day."

"Yupp." James closed the door and I sighed.

I walked up to the highly unnecessary mirror that spanned the wall above the counter with two sinks in it. I picked up my tooth brush and watched in the mirror as it appeared to hover away from the counter and towards the white wife beater and black boxers that also seemed to be hovering there.

Being a vampire the mirror was unnecessary for me and it didn't help that my brother was a seer, like the blind ones who look into the future through eyes on their hands. Yeah, weird I know.

Any way, I, Nick Walker, live in a society unknown by the humans of super natural beings. there are a plethora of different 'magical' creatures that you have heard of but thought to be myths. we are all around you humans, we walk with you, talk to you, and go about daily life just like you.

Just to clear some things about vampires are nothing like the Twilight vampires. Stephanie Meyer just happened to stumble upon a half breed vampire named Edward Cullen, who just so happens to be extremely gay. Oh, the sparkling was the body spray he wears...

Any way we are more like Marceline from Adventure Time. after all the vampire she is based off married Pendleton Ward- the creator of Adventure Time- so he knows how they really act.

So yeah we we do hate the sun, garlic—in high quantities—and stakes, but we age the same way as humans do and we can 'fly.' Unfortunately we have to drink blood to survive, but it's ok. We take blood from animals and blood drives. For example the Red Cross gives half it's plunder to us vampires every year.

After getting out of the shower I brushed my teeth again after taking my shower because i had larger fangs than most of the other vampires i know. this just to happened to earn me the nick name Fang.

I walked into my room and heard the door on the other side of the bathroom open and close.

Opening my closet grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt with a Linkin Park logo on it, some black jeans and converse. I threw on my clothes and ran down stairs, gabbing my back pack and sweatshirt on the way.

Grabbing some blood bags out of the fridge I ran out to my beat up old black pick-up truck. On the way I pulled on my sweatshirt that looked like Connor's cloak from Assassin's creed three, but of course it was black and red. I pulled up the hood and threw my messenger bag over my shoulder. Sticking one blood bag in my mouth I hopped into my car and waited for my brother. At last minute I remembered to pull on a pair of gloves.

James jumped into the car and I glanced at him seeing that he was stashing a lighter and a book of matches in his book bag. He was an extreme pyromaniac so he had gained the nick name Iggy, like ignite.

When we finally reached school I pulled up my hood further over my head and held it there. i started for the building of my school, which just so happens to be a high school for the supernatural, but that didn't stop some humans from coming to see all the 'highly attractive people.'

"Fangy!" a high-pitched squeal call out from behind me.

I began to walk slightly faster but the clacking of heels caught up to me.

"Fangy!" the ear splitting screech came again, "Don't ignore me!"

"I swear you could be a siren and not know it." I muttered to my self.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Lissa! Leave me alone! I'm not your boyfriend and I honestly don't care about you. I have to get to class." Geez It's hard being one of the 'coolest guys in school.'

"But classes don't start for another fifteen minutes! A lot can happen in fifteen minutes you know."

I just rolled my eyes and entered the building. Most of the school was vampire safe so I pulled down my hood and walked to my first class.

I sat down at a seat in the back of the room in my art class, pulling out my graphics tablet and laptop.

Logging into the computer I disconnected from the wi-fi and opened up Photoshop. Beginning a new file I started on yet another page of my graphic novel.

By the time the bell rang I was putting the last touches on the first panel and had the basic shapes for the rest.

"Alright class," Mrs. Clark said from the front of the class room, speaking so that me and the kids around me could hear her.

"We have a new student who is coming in today, which usually isn't a big deal, but I am to announce that she-"

"Another girl? Alright!" Another vampire with blond curly hair and brown eyes said slapping fives with yet another vampire who had crew cut blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Sam, she is a girl, and she also happens to be human."

Murmurers erupted thought out the room.

"Human? Is that allowed here?"

"Under what circumstances would a human be allowed into our ranks?"

"I wonder if she is hot."

Of course the last statement was made by the infamous Dylan.

"Now! we are going to have a free sketch period today since I forgot some of the supplies for your project at my house."

I sighed and went back to my work. Just as the door opened.

Heads snapped to see the new human coming in. Except me.

Next thing I knew was that there was a warm bodied presence by my right shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" a very warm feminine voice asked next to me.

"Nope."

"Cool." her sketchbook hit the table next to mine. I more sensed than saw that she sat down next to me and began to draw.

Then it hit me. The smell of her blood. It was extremely sweet, almost intoxicating. It smelled better than the cherry blossoms that bloomed outside our house every year.

I finally gathered myself and looked at her.

She was looking at my screen with interest. Her brown eyes looked like melted chocolate and were portraying her interest in the comic page. Her dirty blond hair fell into two twin braids past her chest. Her skin was pale but dark enough to make her look like a doll. She was beautiful, and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You're a Mangaka?" she asked, slightly excited, pointing to my screen.

"Ah, haha, yeah. I didn't expect you to know that term though." I smiled down at her and ran a hand through my shaggy black hair.

"Course I do! I'm a huge animation person so of corse I read some manga. What's it called?"

"Ah... I don't have a title yet... I don't know what to call it yet."

"Oh... well my name is Maximum Ride. What's yours?"

"Fang."

"You're a man of many words..." she sighed and went back to sketching something.

"Sorry." I muttered. She didn't hear me. I looked back to my computer and continued to sketch, with some difficulty.

·~·

I headed to lunch after four more periods and immediately started heading for the table in the darkest corner of the lunch room. I grabbed two blood bags from my backpack and dug into one.

Slowly my friends all started filtering towards the table.

First came Angel, who, well... her name explains her beast... if you can say that. Her blond hair and big blue eyes helped her act like an angel too and she usually got whatever she wanted since she looked so trustworthy. We were her friends though because we could see right through it all.

Next came Iggy dragging along a new girl with black hair and, familiar, brown eyes. From the way she looked I guessed that she was a rakshasa. A lot of the fashion oriented kids were rakshasa.

Iggy introduced the girl as Ella Ride and sat down on my left side blocking some of the amounts of light coming towards me from a window on the further side of the wall behind me.

Next wandered in Gazzy his wind-swept blond hair was sticking up in more places than normal and his normal bright blue eyes were half closed and drowsy.

He sat down on my right and let his head hit the table. Hard.

"Rough night man?" I asked having a small idea of why he was so out of it.

"They just had to start school the day after the full moon didn't they?"

"Ouch." I gave him a sympathetic wince knowing that he was up all night.

Gazzy's beast—if you haven't figured out by now—was a werewolf. One of the scariest of us all. When he shifted he lost all control of his blood lust and a few of us had almost lost our lives trying to get through to him. So far we only had a few scars from him but that was it.

A small light landed on his shoulder introducing Nudge the Pixie's, and my adopted sister's, presence.

Nudge hovered to the chair on Gazzy's right and released the magic that held her small form. Her moka skin and big brown eyes came into full view as she laid a hand on Gazzy's shoulder.

We all began to eat lunch telling of how each of our days had gone so far. When there was finally a long silence I bit into my second blood bag and let the blood seep into my mouth. Ella made a face at me and I brushed it off.

That was also the time when she showed up again.

"Max! Where have you been?" Ella called to the warm blooded girl.

She walked over to your table and when she came close enough the smell of her blood hit me like a wall. I had to put my head on the table so that I could catch my breath.

"Everyone!" I heard Ella say, "This is my sister Max. I was wondering if she could sit with us today so that she could have some where to sit in general."

"Doesn't she have any other people she can relate to? She is rakshasa like you right?" Gazzy said from next to me, he was resting his head on his arms so only his eyes showed his voice was muffled by his arms.

Max spoke up.

"I'm Human."

It was a simple sentence, only four syllables, but everyone's head shot up to look at her. I could barely lift my head but my eyes were on her. My head fell to the table again and Nudge took notice.

While the others began babbling off questions for Max to answer Nudge came over and whispered in my ear.

"Fang? Are you okay?"

"No."

"Fang, tell me what's wrong. Now."

"Dizzy."

"Fang," her voice was almost in my ear, "is it the scent of her blood right? I can even smell it."

"Yeah." I mumbled, "It's so clean, so potent, almost intoxicating.

There was a short silence then Nudge spoke up again.

"If you can bear if for today I can take care of that by tomorrow, okay?"

I didn't answer but she knew I would be okay.

The rest of the conversation went on without me. It didn't bother me until it got hard to breath.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I tried taking a deep breath and started coughing I got up and went to buy a drink of water, yes I drink water. I helps with dry throat.

* * *

**Please R&R I would love to hear what you guys have to say!**

**FangAKat**


	2. What it Means to Look Like Your Father

Chapter 2

Nick

I finally made it home. When I got inside the house I threw back my hood and yanked off my gloves.

Walking upstairs I found a plethora of random clothing scattered in the hallway knowing Nudge would kill me if I soiled her clothes I made my way carefully to her room.

I nonchalantly threw open her door and began yelling at her.

"Nudge! What the hell are your clothes doing in the hallway! You better cle-"

I realized it was getting hard to breath again and actually looked at what—or rather who—was occupying the room.

Max, Ella and Nudge were all standing there Ella and Nudge were holding up different dresses. Max was standing there with her hair falling down her back and only a lacy pair of underwear and a bra on. My face heated up and I slammed the door shut. I stood there for a moment, unmoving and not breathing. A scream erupted from the room and I stumbled into my room across the hall.

I sat against the door as a little ball o light came in through the crack under the door.

"Nudge, what the hell is _she_ doing here?" I crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian style, Nudge rested on my knee and the light faded.

"She is here so I can take care of her scent. Plus you said you would be fine for the day."

"I didn't actually say that. Still, you plan on taking care of it by dressing her up?!"

"Yes and no. I'm going to give her this." she held our a bracelet and set it in my had. "But I need one last thing."

"And that would be?"

"Her blood."

"I'm not helping. You know what could happen to her."

"Yeah I know. I have a plan on how to get some from her. Before I go though I am going to tell Max that you are sorry because I said I was coming over here to get you to say sorry."

"Yeah, okay, just get out of my room."

She fluttered away, taking the bracelet from my hand, and I got up to sleep for the rest of the daylight hours or until dinner.

I threw my bag on my desk where my triple monitors sat. Yeah, I have three monitors for my desktop and a lap top to boot. I am always using them for something or another so they don't go to waste.

The rest of my room was pretty coll in the sense of a teenager's bedroom. I had a futon that I would sleep on when I felt like it and a hammock hanging in the opposite corner. A bookshelf stood next to the futon and a small trap door placed itself over the hammock that led to the roof. The entirety of the room was black and there were no windows to let in the sunlight. One small lamp sat on a table next to the door so that if someone came into the room they could turn it on to see.

All in all it is the best room a guy could ask for.

Standing in the middle of the room I lay back on the air and shifted my density so I could, essentially, float. I don't really know how it works, I didn't pay attention in vampires 101—which is like a vampire's health class.

I decided to check my blog before going to sleep. Flipping over onto my stomach I grabbed my laptop from my school bag. I turned it on and sat up in the air resting it on my lap.

Nothing interesting happened over the eight hours I had been at school but as I was putting the computer down to shut it off and go to sleep a comment popped up on the screen.

It was from one of my more frequent followers so I decided to read it.

Clueless:: Good luck with school! I personally also started a new school, but I'm a little nervous of going back because there is this boy who acts really weird around me.

_Reply._

Chaos:: Weird how?

Clueless:: Well he barely meets my eyes and he seems sick when ever I see him too. He's coughing and junk.

Chaos:: Haha! Just give him some time. He will probably be fine by—at least—next week.

I shut off my computer and landed myself on my hammock, willing myself to sleep.

·~·

"Fang!" there was a bang on my door and I floated over, to lazy to walk. Opening the door I was met by my mother, a vampire Anne Walker. When she saw my face she immediately looked away, down the hallway. I reminded her too much of dad, and she let me know every day, in every way she could think possible without going against the law.

"It's time for dinner." she hissed and walked away.

Dad had dies when Iggy and I were born.

Really that story is long and not for this moment in time. It is easier to explain that only one seer can live in a family at a time. So only a week after Iggy was born, my father died.

I shook my head of the very sad thoughts running through my head and flew down to the kitchen, literally.

Floating in on my stomach, which already felt extremely empty, something ran into my head which was bent to look at the ground.

"Gah!" _Thud!_ "Damn."

I looked down to find Max sitting on her butt on the floor. I dropped the float and knelt in front of her.

"You OK? The ground must not be a comfortable seat." I smiled at her offering her my hand. She easily took it, smiling a little out of embarrassment. I noticed Nudge's bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. Hauling her up I floated onto my back again. She was staring at me like I had a third eye. I do know some people who do by the way, it's hard not to stare.

"What?" I asked turning so I was looking at her upside down. "Never seen a vampire fly before?"

She shook her head like the little awe struck puppy she was.

"I thought you were familiar with our realms."

"It's kinda a long story." she said as Ella and Nudge finally came into the scene from the living room.

"Tell me after dinner?" It was a loose question that I doubted that she would agree to, but she shrugged and smiled at me. I let a smirk creep onto my face and landed myself in my chair in the darkest corner of the room.

My mother came into the room, exiting the kitchen, and placed a bowl of fruit salad on the table, she walked back into the kitchen and Iggy came out with some condiments and buns. The walked in a circle like motion, one after the other, until there was the necessary items to make burgers.

There were a couple different kinds of burgers for each of the different people around the table. There was a pinkish one that I could guess was for Ella, three normal ones for Max, Iggy and Nudge and one with a reddish hue to it for my mother, there was more blood than meat in it.

For me? My food was probably waiting in the kitchen for me to make and then bring to the table.

I sighed, got up, and walked to the kitchen.

Sure enough there was a burger pre-made for me by my twin. We disagreed with the fact that my mother acted like I was a ghost. Ghosts are real by the way, cept they don't leave their houses much.

I silently thanked Iggy and walked back to the table.

Mom was already finished and had left the room. I sighed again and and sat down to my dinner.

·~·

I was in my room when there came a rapid knock on my door. I closed our the project I was working on and walked to the door.

When I opened my door a body only slightly smaller than mine slammed into mine and pushed me to the floor. Right before we hit I shifted my density and managed to float a few inches from the ground.

On top of me was Max, her hands were gripping my shirt on either side of her head which was buried in my chest. She was bracing fro the impact that wasn't going to come. It was kinda cute.

I never said that.

"Are you OK?" I put my hand on her shoulders and she finally looked up at me.

"Ah... yeah." a blush rose to her cheeks as I placed her back on her feet.

"MAX!" a call came from the down the hall. Max jumped a little.

"Fang! Help me, they are trying to get me to watch Twilight!"

"I thought I snapped all those DVDs."

"Ella brought them over because Nudge begged her to. Something about relating her crush to Jacob or something like that."

"Alright." I chuckled. I shut the still open door and locked it. After a moments thought I grabbed a blanket and bundled it up, placing it in front of the crack in the door so Nudge couldn't get through.

It was around nine so I grabbed Max around her waist and pulled her up to the roof through the trap door above my hammock.

I put down the slightly startled Max and sat down on the roof in the cool night.

Hesitantly she sat next to me, tucking her knees under her chin, and she sighed.

We sat there for a moment looking at the sky, then she broke the comfortable silence.

"Why did you have to get your own food from the kitchen today?" she asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you don't know much about the mystic realms."

"Deal. You go first though."

"Alright, well I look just like my father."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, no. You saw how Iggy has his eyes on his hands right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, a little lesson on seers. Only one can live in a family at a time. Iggy is one and so was my father."

"So he is eighteen years past."

"Yeah." I laid out on the roof and spoke up again, "So, as you can guess I look exactly like my father. My mother is a little, ah... evil, even if she looks so nice, it comes with being a vampire sometimes. It only comes up in a couple generations, but any way, she reminds me of my appearance every day for it."

There was another moment of comfortable silence. This time I broke it.

"So, why do you know so little about us when your younger sister is a rakshasa, and I'm guessing so is one of your parents?"

"Well, both Ella and my mother are rakshasa, but my father and I are human. My parents got divorced when I was two and, so to speak, the humans and rakshasa's in the family went their separate ways."

"Why are you here now then?"

"Well my father is in prison for child abuse, murder, and illegal drug trafficking. So the authorities sent me to my mother. This all happened about a month ago. So i've been thrown into this mess with no warning, and no idea what to expect at times."

"Wow. Sorry about your dad. I see that you still have scars too. So why are you going to our school?"

"It's ok, thanks though. Well there are people who are looking for my dad's money, and since my mom is vice principal of the school she thought it would be safer if I attended school with Ella."

"Wait! Your mom is vice principal Martinez?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Lucky you. Probably don't get detention as much."

"Now that isn't true. I will probably get more since she is my mother. Even thought it's been a long time she still knows me. Think about it if your mom was vice principal then she would know when you were doing something wrong. So you would get in trouble more often."

"Well, if my mom was vice principal she wouldn't care if I got expelled as long a I'm not in her sight." I said adding a cocky tone to my voice.

"That's so mean!" she laughed.

"Tell that to her, not me."

"Maybe I will."

I looked up at Max to find her smiling down at me.

I felt a smile creep onto my own face. something that was usually foreign to my composure.

We talked for another two hours, playing twenty questions. I got to know a lot about her, and by the end I felt like I had known her forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 2! Sorry it took a little bit to update. I was finishing up another story.**

**Please R&R... **

**I really don't have anything I can think of to say cause I'm falling asleep at the keyboard... -_-**

**Like? Love? Hate? Loathe? What do you think? Tell me and I'll be happy.**

**See ya!  
Fanga**


End file.
